Flammable waste products, such as gloves, working clothes, plastic waste, and rubber, which are radioactive waste products discharged from a nuclear power plant, are treated by being encased in cement or contained in a waste drum. There is demand for a technology of manufacturing a solidified body, from which radioactive materials do not leak, or leak into underground water at a much slower speed compared to a cement-solidified body, when the solidified body comes into contact with underground water, and another technology of significantly reducing the number of radioactive waste drums so that a waste disposal site may be used over a long period of time, in consideration of the fact that it is becoming difficult to build waste disposal sites.
Recently, various countries have actively made research into technologies for vitrifying radioactive waste products using glass media to meet this demand.
Meanwhile, examples of the related art regarding a process of vitrifying radioactive waste products include Korean Patent No. 10-0768093 (a method of vitrifying middle- and low-level radioactive waste products using iron/phosphate glass) and Korean Patent No. 10-0432450 (a system for treating middle- and low-level radioactive waste products). However, since the middle- and low-level radioactive waste products are different from high-level waste products in terms of the type, production amount, and chemical composition thereof, the technology for vitrifying high-level waste products is not capable of being applied to middle- and low-level radioactive waste products without any modification, and, regardless, a glass composition for vitrifying flammable waste products, such as gloves, working clothes, plastic waste, and rubber, is not disclosed in the patents.